The Amphorae
The Seven Amphorae were a set of plagues cast upon man by God, contained in seven different vials. The apocalyptic events that spawned from each amphora were the physical manifestations of God’s wrath, meant for the wicked and those who had turned against Him. Each amphora carried with it an unspeakable power that could not be avoided, manipulated or overcome. These weapons have been used by the angelic race for thousand of years, being guarded by the angel, Rhea. Appearence The Amphorae appear as tall, slender, black vials, made up of Empyrean Steel. Each Amphora has a opening at the top, which holds the key necessary to open it. These keys are rounded gold coin-like objects, which have a hole centered in the middle. Usage Only an angel, or someone bearing the markings of God are able to open these catastrophic vials. To open an Amphora, you must place its key in the lock, located at its very top. Twisting the top with the key inside it creates a small opening, allowing you to retrieve the plague hidden inside, and inject it within a single victim. Should you pull open the top with the key in place, a chamber will reveal itself on the side of the Amphora, releasing the wrath of God. The Seven Amphorae The First Amphora: Boils and Blindness “And the First Amphora was opened, and a great many loathsome and malignant sores plagued the body of man until his eyes could see no more.” The Second Amphora: Drought and Famine “And the second angel poured out the Second Amphora, and the soil became a desert. The rivers halted their flow, the ground refusing to harvest, and all of God’s creatures perished in ravenous agony.” The Third Amphora: Flood “And an angel opened the Third Amphora and a merciless flood was unleashed upon God’s land. The waters crashed like the swinging of steel; the screams of mankind dwarfed by the swiftness of the unyielding tide. And as His wrath laid waste to the wicked, the children of God were swallowed by His own creation.” The Fourth Amphora: Fire “And the fourth angel unleashed the Fourth Amphora and man was consumed by flames. The Earth burned from east to west and mankind was left cursing His name as their flesh turned to ash.” The Fifth Amphora: Darkness “And the fifth angel poured out his vial upon the seat of the beast; and his kingdom was full of darkness; and they gnawed their tongues for pain, and blasphemed the God of heaven because of their pains and their sores, and repented not of their deeds.” — Revelation 16:10-11 *When Gabriel poured out the Fifth Amphora, the people of Vega found themselves enveloped in darkness. Their “pains and sores” manifested in distinctive and powerful hallucinations based on their most deep-seated hopes and fears. They did not repent, but were driven to kill themselves and/or each other in a night of agonizing chaos. The city destroyed itself from within until Alex, the chosen one, used the markings on his arm to close the amphora and restore the light. His markings also destroyed the Amphora of Darkness, crumbling it to dust. The Sixth Amphora: Drowning in Blood “And the Sixth Amphora was opened, and the blood of mankind began to run. With only their agony to accompany them, the eyes and faces of the fallen ran red until blood consumed their wind and they perished.” The Seventh Amphora: Infertility “And as the seventh angel poured out the Seventh Amphora, God revoked the gift of life from the sinful masses of mankind as every woman upon His earth was made barren; unable to create or sustain life.” Category:Angel Weaponry Category:Deity